tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Bugadier (Super-Star Legends)
Bugadier is a Meta Monster from Meta Monsters III, and is playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends II. Biography EXPLOSION WITH AN EXOSKELETON Bugadier may not be creepy, and Bugadier may not be crawly, but Bugadier is one bug no one wants to mess with. It possesses the ability to fire powerful bombs from its fists, as well as create blasts of fire. This intimidating insect, when used to its full potential, is the ultimate catch for any great Meta Monster Trainer. THE LEGACY OF BUGADIER *''Meta Monsters III'' Rival Name: Unknown Reason: Unknown Connection: Unknown Gameplay Bugadier possesses many fire-based attacks that can set opponents on fire and thaw out frozen opponents. Bugadier's explosion-based attacks possess a lot of knockback and deal a lot of damage. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Super Punch- Bugadier performs a powerful punch. This attack can be charged. *Gigahorn Tackle- Bugadier charges forward a short distance, ejecting opponents on contact.. *Flame Punch- Bugadier performs a powerful flaming punch that launches opponents. *Earth Smash- Bugadier leaps into the air and comes crashing down, damaging opponents underneath it. When performed in mid-air, Bugadier immediately comes crashing down. Triangle (Strong): *Fire Blast- Bugadier creates a short-range blast of fire, similar to a shotgun blast. This blast can be charged. Charging for too long will cause it to backfire, launching Bugadier backwards. *Magma Sphere- Bugadier envelops itself in a ball of magma, rolling forward and burning opponents it hits. Bugadier can jump while rolling. *Bug Bomb- Bugadier fires a small bomb into the air at a 45 degree angle. These bombs fly in an arc and explode on impact. *Earthquake- Bugadier stomps on the ground, causing a stalagmite to rise up on either side of it. Circle (Unique): *Pyrostream- Bugadier fires a stream of fire forward that has a chance to set opponents on fire. *Flame Tag- Bugadier fires a small glowing energy blast that attaches to an opponent. After a short while, the fireball explodes, dealing splash damage to any opponent nearby. *Inferno Clap- Bugadier claps its hands above its head, creating a large flame that hits opponents into the air. This attack is useful for attacking opponents on a platform right above you. *Fire Wave- Bugadier sprays a wave of fire onto the ground that slowly travels across the ground. Throws: *Bugadier Bop (Up): Bugadier grabs an opponent and punches them away. * Bugadier Horn (Forward): Bugadier throws the opponent into the air and leaps up, hitting them with its horn. * Bugadier Crush (Down): Bugadier slams the opponent down onto the ground and performs a belly flop on them. Supers *Charbroil (Level 1): Bugadier charges up for a second and unleashes a massive blast of fire forward. *Blast-Off (Level 2): Bugadier fire twin streams of lava downwards, shooting up like a rocket and killing any opponent it hits. *Blazing Tornado (Level 3): A cinematic plays in which Bugadier creates a ring of fire around itself and begins spinning around. When the cutscene ends, Bugadier is now in control of a massive flaming tornado. The tornado reaches the top of the stage, but moves extremely slowly. Players are instantly killed upon touching the tornado. Taunts *'Getting Hot:' Bugadier creates a flame from its right fist. *'Demolitions Expert:' Bugadier spins a bomb around on its finger. *'Winging It:' Bugadier opens up its wings and flaps them to the camera. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Bugadier falls from the sky and creates a ring of fire upon landing. Bugadier flies onto the stage. Bugadier stomps its feet like a sumo. Bugadier emerges from a Disk Capsule in a burst of flames. Winning Screen Bugadier strikes a victorious pose before being called back to his capsule. Bugadier sprays a giant flame into the air. Bugadier flies off the stage, leaving a giant dust cloud. Bugadier blasts off-stage, launching off like a rocket. Losing Screen Bugadier tries to blast fire, but only smokes is fired out. Bugadier begins throwing a fit, stomping on the ground. Bugadier sadly flies away into the background. Bugadier lies on the ground, having fainted. Costumes Bugadier Bugadier's default outfit. Goggles Bugadier with a pair of trainer's goggles. Firefly Bugadier, wreathed in flames. Syndicate Bug Bugadier with the Syndicate control gear. Transem: Female Bugadier Bugadier's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. Female Bugadier has no horn and is slightly smaller.. Category:BSSL Characters Category:Meta Monsters Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:LegendGames Entertainment